Young Tom Riddle
by drpotter-superwholock
Summary: Story describing how Tom Riddle was during his time at Hogwarts


Young Tom Riddle

Tom laid back, one hand behind his head with a pleased, but slightly confused look on his face. Maggie pressed herself close to him, put a hand on his chest and looked up at him with a nervous smile.

The girl lifted her head slightly so that she could try to get him to look at her, but he stared on into nothing.

"So…was that good enough for you?" Maggie was eager to impress him; Tom was the school prize. He was so mysterious and attractive… in a dark, almost scary kind of way.

"Yes" Tom said shortly, still with a brooding look on his face, and said nothing else. Maggie dropped her head back onto his chest, not entirely convinced, but slightly relieved.

Tom looked around the Room of Requirement thinking about what had just happened between him and the girl. Sure, it had felt good, great even, but he still did not understand why Maggie had thought it would make them _closer. _He still did not think anything more of her than a plain girl who tried to make herself seem more exciting by wearing clothes that were too tight and showed too much skin.

Maggie laid there, content with herself and Tom. He had been absolutely extraordinary. Maybe he'd think more of her now that she had gotten him into bed, or maybe he thought she was too clingy. She was worried about what he thought of her. Bellatrix would be so jealous if he started going steady with her. A small smile stretched across her face at the thought.

Maggie was glad Tom had known about this wonderful room; it made things like this so much easier. They could've tried to do this in one of the dormitories, but they could've been caught easily. Tom had said he was the only one that knew about this room, and hadn't even told Maggie how it worked; she was sure the door wasn't there yesterday when she walked past the exact same spot. The room also seemed designed to fit the needs of those inside of it; when she had entered, she saw that it contained a bed off to the side of the room. Not a four-poster, like the ones they slept in in the dormitories, but a big, comfortable one with a maroon comforter and blood-red sheets. Tom sat on the side of the bed in a white t-shirt and his dress pants.

He looked up when he saw her enter the room, and stood up as she stepped through the doorway. When she shut the door behind her, he continued to stare at it until it shrunk and disappeared, then he turned to her.

Without speaking, Tom walked over to Maggie and took her hand in his. He pulled her over to the bed and turned her around, unzipped the back of her robes, and turned her back to face him again. She stared up at him, but he did not make eye contact. He slid the robes off of her left shoulder, and then her right. They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. Maggie was standing there in nothing but her best set of underwear. She moved her hand toward the bottom of his shirt, meaning to undress him next, but he pulled out of her reach with a small frown on his face. She was taken aback, and stood there quite awkwardly, feeling self-conscious and unsure of herself.

Tom turned his back to her and pulled his own shirt over his head, then quickly undid his belt and stepped out of his pants. Once he was only in boxers, he turned back around to face Maggie. He took her hand again and led her over to the bed. They fell into it together.

Tom had completely filled, and exceeded Maggie's expectations. He was wonderful; knew exactly what to do, and it lasted just long enough. Not long enough to become boring (though Maggie doubted anything with Tom could possibly be boring) and not short enough to leave her unsatisfied.

Tom's sudden movement jolted her out of her thoughts. He moved to the side of the bed and began getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well we can't stay here all night. If they find us missing in the morning we'll get detention. Besides, we have OWL's tomorrow." The one he had tomorrow was potions, and he knew professor Slughorn would give him high marks, but it wouldn't do to perform poorly; besides, he couldn't get out of the girl's clutches fast enough. He couldn't explain it, but he had the desire to never speak to her again.

He dressed quickly, and walked towards the door. Maggie sat up, holding the red sheet up against her pale chest.

"Wait ten minutes, if I don't come back that means it's safe to go back to the dormitories" with that, Tom walked through the doorway that had reappeared and out into the corridor.

Maggie was left there, sitting in the bed wrapped in a sheet, staring out the door and thinking about a boy she realized would never speak to her again.


End file.
